Usurpación
by SrrEuphoria
Summary: "—No sería capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Light." Sí, Misa lo había dicho con total sinceridad.   Sumida en el vacío que atormenta su alma, Amane es tentada por el suicidio.   Sin embargo, hay una fuerza mayor que la retiene: La esencia de Kira.
1. Capítulo 1: Silencio

**¡Hola a todos! n~n Me llamo Toni, y soy nuevo en fanfiction. **

**Este es el primer fic que subo, que transcurre justo después de la muerte de Light Yagami. Está escrito con mucha ilusión y me encantaría que vuestras críticas fuesen sinceras, y que si creéis que puedo mejorar en tal o cual cosa lo digáis, pues no me molesta que señaléis mis fallos. **

**Si queréis saber más sobre mí y no os aburre leer, podéis pasaros por mi perfil.**

**Espero que os guste, y disfrutéis del primer capítulo ¡gracias! :)**

_**Disclaimmer: Los personajes y escenarios utilizados en el siguiente fanfic son obra de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata, a excepción de Dimitri y Kaiser, personajes asiduos salidos de mi propia imaginación.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Una desesperante calma regía sin control en la habitación.  
>El silencio parecía llevar el mando, extendiéndose como un fluido en sus oídos. Perdiéndose en el último recoveco de los ladrillos que le daban forma a las paredes.<br>La evidente mudez que requería la situación era acompañada por la extraña brillosidad que recorría sus mejillas.  
>En exiguas ocasiones ahogados sollozos irrumpían la paz ya quebrantada.<p>

En el suelo reposaban doce cojines alineados en filas de cuatro. Sin embargo, solo dos de ellos estaban ocupados.  
>De rodillas, un alma con el rumbo totalmente perdido, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si al hacer aquello y cuanto más fuerte lo hiciera, más hechos se desharían en el tiempo. Su semblante se mostraba más cansado que nunca, siendo ladeado de un lado a otro. Sachiko se llevó la mano a un pañuelo y se sonó con fuerza.<br>A su derecha, las facciones más singulares:  
>Misa Amane mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos. El azul eléctrico de estos había perdido fugazmente la razón. La actriz más alegre del país, y posiblemente del mundo entero, mostraba ahora un aspecto aterrador. Su piel había palidecido, y su característica sonrisa parecía no haberse mostrado en muchos años; Sin embargo, no había pestañeado ni una sola vez desde su llegada a la estancia.<br>Amane, podría casi compararse con una de esas personas que vendían su alma al Diablo.

Apartados, en la esquina de la habitación, se encontraba de pie el Equipo de Investigación Japonés. Todos ellos tenían la mirada clavada fijamente en el suelo.  
>Incapaces de dirigirla al frente.<p>

El punto al que no se atrevían a mirar, era concretamente el motivo que los había llevado a estar allí. Tristes y serios.  
>Un altar improvisado se alzaba ante todos, definiendo una impotente situación.<br>El cuerpo frío y sin vida que había sido conocido como el estudiante más inteligente de todo Japón yacía en él, visible para todos.  
>A la derecha, dos figuras contemplaban a los presentes.<br>Tras aquellos minutos de silencio, el más adulto habló. Se trataba de un anciano de diminutos y prácticamente nada separados ojos.  
>Los escasos pelos que salpicaban su corona habían adoptado un tono gris debido a la edad, y eran claramente grasientos.<br>Vestía tal y como la ceremonia le requería a un sacerdote budista.  
>Después de carraspear seguida veces, comenzó a recitar los sutras*.<br>El joven que tenía a su lado comenzó a tomar apuntes a una frenética velocidad, según el sacerdote hablaba.  
>Cualquier persona que tuviese buen gusto reconocería que se trataba de alguien atractivo.<br>Su nombre era Dimitri y su oficio era algo singular, de hecho, solo era un aprendiz del oficio. Quería ser sacerdote budista en un futuro, a pesar de haber nacido en España.

Con la ceremonia ya avanzada, comenzaron a oírse unos suaves golpes que recibía el suelo, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca. Todos sabían de qué se trataba, pero ninguno consideró oportuno mirar.  
>Sayu entró con el semblante sombrío. Caminaba despacio, como si le pesara, apoyando su peso en la muleta.<br>Se encaminaba hacia el tercer cojín de la primera fila, para arrodillarse junto a la que un futuro iba a casarse con su hermano.  
>A pesar de todo, caminaba con decisión.<br>El rostro pálido de Misa se giró y la encontró justamente detrás, mirándola desde arriba.  
>Estuvieron un largo momento intercambiando una mirada que parecía llevar a cabo un diálogo.<br>Mientras, las palabras del sacerdote seguían haciéndose de sonar; sin pausa.  
>Sayu comenzó a temblar, víctima de la realidad. Como si en poco menos que minutos la situación le hubiese golpeado y fuese demasiado pesada como para mantenerse en pie.<br>Sus piernas parecían ser agitadas como si estuviesen en una batidora, sus rodillas se golpearon la una con la otra y no tardó en encontrarse con el suelo.  
>Misa se mantuvo inmóvil.<br>Sayu alzó el rostro, el cual había sido enterrado en su propio pecho.  
>Sus labios vibraron y acto seguido gritó, rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento, haciendo que todo el mundo que la escuchara fuese consciente del dolor que desgarraba su pecho y atravesaba su alma.<br>Un grito desgarrador, que incluso si los muertos hablasen su propio idioma, habrían comprendido todo lo que cargaba.

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado.<p>

El coche funerario ya estaba de camino para llevarse el cuerpo de Light al crematorio, y tanto el sacerdote como su ayudante estaban a punto de irse. Solo tenían que terminar de santificar algo.

Aizawa, respaldado por el resto de policías, se dirigió hacia Misa, indeciso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
>Sacó de su bolsillo un objeto metálico tan frío como la sensación que albergaba en su interior.<br>El objeto se asimilaba a la forma de un lazo plateado, o más apropiado, a la de dos pulseras unidas por una correa de hierro.  
>Se saltó todo el protocolo. Misa ya sabía porqué iba a ser arrestada.<br>Tras la muerte de Light y su autoconfesión de ser Kira, había quedado claro que ella había actuado como Segundo Kira.  
>Aizawa esperó paciente a que la joven extendiera los brazos para esposarla. Sin embargo, Amane seguía sin transmitir ninguna emoción. Sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos y sus pensamientos solo podían divagar en la persona a la que había amado… a la que amaba.<br>Se dio la vuelta con delicadeza, dándole la espalda al equipo de policía.  
>Había jurado no oponer resistencia a su detención. Pero tenía que hacer algo.<br>— ¡Eh! –exclamó Matsuda. Como acto reflejo, Matsuda había avanzado hacia ella para impedir que escapara. Aizawa lo detuvo poniendo su brazo a modo de barrera y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba.  
>Misa caminó hacia Light, despacio, mostrando que no intentaba huir.<br>Cuando lo tuvo en frente, sujetó su mano inerte y la dirigió a sus labios.  
>Aizawa salió de la habitación para dejarle privacidad. Sacó al resto y con total silencio hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que lo siguieran.<p>

* * *

><p>Misa siguió junto a Light, y pensaba quedarse hasta que apareciera el coche para llevárselo.<p>

Todo parecía tan irreal…  
>No podría vivir en un mundo en el que no viviera Light.<br>La idea de suicidarse le había estado martilleando el cerebro desde que le revelaron su muerte.  
>Observó el altar, como si esperara algo, una señal, un mensaje, algo…<br>Entonces se acordó. Una serie de palabras pronunciadas por el ser al que amaba le golpearon como un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se había acordado antes?

_No podemos descartar que algún día me pase algo. Es posible que Ryuk se canse o que la policía, acabe descubriéndome –Light había reído al añadir aquello.__  
><em>_Si esto pasa, he dejado algo para ti escondido en un lugar en el que nadie se atreverá a mirar. Se trata del frasco en el que guardamos las cenizas del cuerpo de mi padre…_

Misa ladeó la cabeza, creyendo por un momento que el que le había dicho todo aquello había sido el mismo Light tumbado frente a sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Aizawa, Mogi, Ide y Matsuda se habían reunido en el salón.<p>

— ¿Qué propones entonces Aizawa?  
>El hombre meditó la respuesta un momento.<br>—Claramente, que Amane no sea arrestada.  
>Tras la muerte de Soichiro, y el desenlace del caso Kira, hacía falta un nuevo jefe del cuartel. Aizawa había sido el elegido.<br>Tan solo le bastaba dar la ordenar de liberar a Misa y así sería. Sin embargo, le gustaba hallar la aprobación de sus decisiones en el resto de trabajadores. Era una persona justa, pero no un dictador.  
>Matsuda emitió un aullido de triunfo.<br>— ¡Completamente de acuerdo!  
>Sus compañeros le miraron con algo parecido al reproche. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan feliz un día como aquel?<br>La verdad es que Matsuda no era exactamente una persona que reprimiese sus emociones. Estaba afectado pero no tardaba en encontrar una liberación cuando se encontraba mal.  
>— ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad lo que dice el jefe, aunque Misa haya sido el segundo Kira, ya no lo recuerda. Sabemos de sobra que el propietario del cuaderno era Mikami, y después Near quemó los cuadernos… Ella no recuerda haber sido el segundo Kira, ¿Qué sentido tiene pagar por un delito del que nunca será consciente?<br>A pesar de la manera en la que se expresaba su compañero, estaban de acuerdo con él.  
>La decisión se había tomado: Misa no sería arrestada.<br>Dimitri se retiró de la puerta con cuidado de no delatarse. Su cerebro no terminaba de procesar todo aquello. ¿La famosa Misa Amane, Kira?

* * *

><p>La actriz abrió con cuidado el frasco de cerámica donde se guardaban los restos del hombre más honrado que había pisado Japón.<p>

Miró en su interior y se topó con lo que parecían ser un montón de páginas.  
>¿Le había dejado una carta?<br>Sacó los papeles, algo emocionada.  
>Lo que pasó a continuación nunca lo habría imaginado: Un montón de recuerdos perdidos resucitaron en su mente. Lo veía todo a gran velocidad, como si fuese un vídeo rebobinándose. Imágenes de trampas, venganzas, fechas y nombres, y seres extraños a los que llamaban shinigami, la inundaron.<br>Retuvo un grito, impresionada.  
>Ojeó las páginas y encontró lo que sospechaba:<p>

_Para Misa:__  
><em>_Si estás leyendo esto significa que ha ocurrido algo grave. No podré seguir con el plan por un tiempo o quizás nunca lo retome…__  
><em>_Estoy seguro de que el mundo sigue estando podrido, y no hay persona más adecuada para llevar a cabo su limpieza que tú, Misa.__  
><em>_Te pido que lo hagas para que pueda amarte, y una vez muramos, podamos vivir siempre juntos en el más allá._

—Para que pueda amarte… –repitió Misa, aferrándose a aquella anhelada promesa que nunca había obtenido. Dispuesta a seguir con el cometido de su amado pestañeó seguidas veces, recobrando la sensatez que nunca imaginó recuperar.

_*Sutras: __Los __sūtras __o __suttas __son mayoritariamente discursos dados por __Buda __o alguno de sus discípulos, o en su defecto, por los sacerdotes que se encargan de dirigir un velatorio Budista._


	2. Capítulo 2: Inesperado

**Hola a todos :3**

**Os traigo por fin el segundo capítulo, que espero que guste igual que el anterior y muchísimas gracias a todos por dejar sus comentarios. No hubo uno que no me hiciera sonreír :)**

**¡Para vosotros!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: INESPERADO**

Los primeros rayos de sol que penetraban las persianas habían comenzado a aturdirlo hasta que abandonó el sueño. El suave cantar de los pájaros le hizo gruñir algo por lo bajo y acabó por levantarse.

Frotándose los recién abiertos ojos, Dimitri se dirigió al pequeño baño de su loft para lavarse la cara y espabilarse.

Cuando el espejo le devolvió su imagen, inevitablemente sonrió.

En realidad era un chico sencillo: Cabello marrón, ojos del mismo color, labios carnosos, un cuerpo aceptable y un porte educado.

Sin embargo, la sencillez que lo constituía tenía su encanto. El conjunto transmitía algo que impulsaba a seguir mirando.

Era su cabello marrón el que, a pesar de estar ligeramente despeinado, le daba un toque simpático, sus ojos marrones los que parecían desnudarte con una sola mirada, y eran sus mismos labios carnosos los que tenían la opción de metamorfosearse en una sonrisa que no encontraría dificultad en dejarte prendido.

Dimitri había puesto a calentar un trozo de pan que haría de tostada en unos minutos.

Se dirigió a la nevera para sacar el bote de mantequilla, antes de que la tostadora le avisara de que su comida ya estaba lista para ser untada.

El frigorífico se encontraba justo en la posición opuesta a la barra, (que hacía las veces de encimera), e indicaba el cambio entre el salón y la cocina.

Encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia.

–Noticias… -murmuró desganado. Dispuesto a cambiar de cadena apareció algo que repentinamente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

La pantalla del televisor estaba siendo ocupada por una imagen del chico al que habían velado ayer. Dimitri subió el volumen.

–… desgraciadamente, la vida de Light Yagami, también conocido como el mejor estudiante de todo Japón, y después integrante del Cuartel Policial del mismo, fue sesgada por el temido Kira. ¿Acaso…

Dimitri dejó de prestar atención en algún momento del monólogo que llevaba a cabo la periodista. Los recuerdos de aquella conversación que había escuchado después de l velatorio…

La idea de que Misa fuese Kira le había impactado demasiado. ¿Tan fácil había conseguido lo que había ido a buscar a Japón?

– ¿La muerte de Light Yagami habría destrozado tanto a su famosa prometida Misa Amane, hasta el punto de dejar su trabajo? –Seguía diciendo la periodista.

La tostadora saltó, dando lugar al apetitoso aroma que no tardó en inundar sus pulmones.

* * *

><p>Con las manos ocupadas por las bolsas del supermercado le costó trabajo sacar las llaves. Abrió la puerta y una vez dentro, la actriz echó la cabeza para atrás.<p>

– ¡Que frío! –castañeó los dientes y de manera ya inconsciente, por la costumbre, llevó la compra a la cocina.

Al entrar, vio algo que pareció quitarle todos los efectos de movimiento. Decidida a no deprimirse, se dirigió al fregador y lavó los platos y vasos con los que se había topado. Eran los últimos que Light había usado.

Con el humor algo más decaído comenzó a dar una vuelta por casa, dispuesta a ponerla en orden. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Al recorrer el pasillo, encontró abierta la puerta de la única habitación a la que nunca acostumbraba estar.

Ya había llamado al cuartel de policía para que sacase de su apartamento todo lo que habían empleado en el caso Kira. Además de la casa que compartía con Light, también se había convertido en un improvisado cuartel después de la muerte de Ryuuzaki.

–Parece que han pasado siglos desde que estuve en casa por última vez…

Más decaída aún, Misa llegó a su cuarto y toda idea de permanecer evasiva se esfumó con tan solo con bajar el pomo.

La imagen que la recibía era todo un cuadro: La cama que compartía cada noche con Light, el escritorio en donde solía escribir los nombres de los criminales… Y por supuesto, el espejo que miraba repetidas veces para comprobar que estaba lo más bella posible para él.

Se dirigió al tocador, esta vez enfadada. Desplegó el par de cajones que tenía repletos de maquillaje y jugó indecisa con el colgante que colgaba de su cuello.

Cogió un pintalabios rojo y lo estrelló contra la papelera, con rabia.

Insatisfecha, Misa agarró con ambas manos montones de pinturas, pintalabios, coloretes, brillos de ojos… y repitió el proceso contra el suelo.

– ¿Por qué Light? ¿¡Por qué a mí!

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados del espejo y comenzó a desencajarlo de los enganches que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared.

– ¿Por qué me has dejado sola? –añadió. La melancolía se mezcló esta vez con la furia a la hora de pronunciar sus palabras.

Por un momento creyó que el peso del espejo vencía a su fuerza y se le venía encima, pero no tardó en recuperar el equilibrio e impactarlo con toda la rabia contenida contra el suelo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue aterrador. Dio lugar al sonido más frío y cortante que jamás había oído. Fue un sonido que se grabó en su interior y que nunca olvidaría, pues este parecía reproducirse en su interior, cortando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y produciéndole escalofríos. En su cerebro, el sonido se repitió una y otra vez. También lo hizo la secuencia del espejo chocando contra el suelo, y como si este se estuviese protegiendo, se separara en trozos que deformaban la forma del espejo con bordes redondos, para convertirse en navajas de afiladas y cortantes puntas.

Desde el suelo, cientos de espejos mostraban la imagen de Misa en directo, multiplicada por mil.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito desgarrador, que salió disparado de la garganta hacia sus labios, liberando con él parte del juicio que le quedaba.

El roce de algo contra su piel le hizo mirar en poco más de milésimas de segundo hacia el frente.

–Ryuk…

* * *

><p>– Entonces… ¿Cómo te encuentras?<p>

Matsuda sonrió de lado, esperando no haber sonado descortés, o simplemente inútil.

El sentimiento de culpa se hacía cada vez más intenso en su interior.

Solo había tomado conciencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando había llegado a su casa. Habían atrapado a Kira… y él se había encargado de matarlo.

Obviamente, Matsuda no conocía que si un humano posee un Death Note no muere por mucho dolor físico que sufra, solo moriría si su shinigami le mataba.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no podían centrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el cuerpo de Light casi inerte, tirado en el suelo… Y el sonido de sus propios disparos.

Se había presentado en casa de los Yagami mostrando su preocupación ante el hecho, movido por el cargo de conciencia. Aunque ahora que se encontraba allí no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Para colmo, Sachiko estaba encerrada en su cuarto y no permitía que nadie entrase. Debía de estar destrozada.

Sayu lo miró pensativa, luego golpeó el suelo con su muleta.

– ¿Cómo cojones voy a estar Matsuda? Del día a la mañana me quedé sin padre y de repente… ¿Mi hermano? ¿¡Acaso Kira no podía haberme elegido a mí!

El joven permaneció callado, sin saber que decir. La culpa le carcomía tanto como el dolor a Sayu.

Suspiró.

–No deberías decir eso.

–Es lo que siento –Sayu dirigió la mirada al suelo.

–A tu hermano no le gustaría verte así, Sayu.

– ¡Y a mi padre tampoco! ¿Y qué? No están aquí para verlo, Kira se los ha llevado.

Matsuda deseó aferrarse a eso. Ojalá fuese Kira quien se hubiese llevado a Light y no él.

La chica se mordió el labio con fuerza, sin preocuparse del dolor que sufriría después. Sus ojos brillaron cada vez más, hasta que inevitablemente, lloró.

Como movido por un resorte, Matsuda se levantó de la cama y se puso a la altura de la chica, que se encontraba apoyada contra la pared.

–No llores. Por favor…

Sus palabras se asemejaron a una ligera bocanada de aliento. Le sujetó el rostro con dulzura y limpió sus lágrimas. Después la soltó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama.

–Matsuda… –susurró.

El chico se giró justo a tiempo para recibir sus labios.


	3. Capítulo 3: Retorno

**CAPÍTULO 3: RETORNO**

Su mano seguía con destreza los movimientos que, sobre el papel, dejaban el rastro de tinta que daba forma al nombre del próximo criminal. Ryuk, sorprendido, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al escritorio de la joven. –Vaya, vaya… Así que por fin te has decidido a usarlo. Como si su oído no hubiese percibido las palabras del shinigami, Misa continúo mirando la tele a la vez que escribía los nombres que aparecían en ella.

– ¡Venga ya! ¿Piensas seguir ignorándome de por vida?

Misa se giró sobre su silla y le miró por un rato. Cuando Ryuk pensó que se quedaría así eternamente, la humana le desconcertó, emitiendo un hilo de voz que parecía costarle la vida. Como si sus cuerdas vocales estuviesen oxidadas.

– ¿Pretendes que olvide que fuiste tú quien escribiste el nombre de Light?

La sequedad de sus palabras le mantuvo callado unos minutos, como si detrás de sus extraños ojos algún tipo de maquinismo estuviera eligiendo la respuesta más adecuada.

–Creo que incluso le hice un favor… Que un humano no muera si su shinigami no lo mata no significa que este no sufra si alguien tan loco como Matsuda le dispara.

Una imagen terrible cruzó el rostro de Misa.

– ¿Qué Matsuda hizo qué?

El shinigami lejos de querer explicárselo se dio cuenta de que el tema se desviaría mas aún si no se le ocurría algo en ese momento.

–Dejó de ser divertido, Misa –La seriedad se apoderó del divertido tono de voz que caracterizaba a Ryuk. Ni siquiera él mismo sabría decir si fue obra de una actuación para llevarse a la chica a su terreno o realmente, se sentía algo arrepentido. –Lo habían descubierto, lo iban a meter en la cárcel. ¿Qué iba a hacer mientras tanto? Estaba vinculado a él y su condena posiblemente fuese de una cifra eterna… ¿Tendría que esperar a su lado? Cien años en una habitación con barrotes de hierro son muchos incluso para un shinigami.

–Podrías simplemente haber matado al equipo de policía.

–Eso habría sido decantarme por un bando. Él sabía que…

– ¡Me da igual lo que él supiera, Ryuk! –Misa apretó los puños, hincándose con odio las uñas en la palma de la mano. –Si lo que quieres es divertirte conmigo, puedes ir matándome a mí también. No voy a hacer nada que te satisfaga. Las pupilas de Ryuk se dilataron como muestra de su impresión. ¿Cuándo había madurado tanto? El shinigami rió, siendo el primero de su especie en comprender lo difícil que era para un humano vivir con tan solo medio corazón.

* * *

><p>El frío, instalado en la ciudad, iba recorriendo cada una de las calles provocando esporádicos estornudos, escalofríos repentinos, y rojas puntas de nariz. Matsuda estaba a punto de entrar al edificio, no sin antes girarse para aspirar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones de aquel aire tan agradable. Un golpecito suave sacudió su nariz. Haciéndolo estornudar. Las calles no tardarían en estar cortadas por la nieve. Empujó la puerta con la mano que tenía libre y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó congelado por unos instantes: Subiendo las escaleras que conducían al cuartel, se encontraba Yamamoto* con el mismo periódico que él mismo había comprado para enseñárselo a sus compañeros. No podía permitir que fuese él quien diese la noticia. Corrió hasta alcanzarlo y zarandeó su hombro para que se diera la vuelta.<p>

– ¿Qué… Qué pasa?

Matsuda sonrío ampliamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes como fichas de dominó.

– ¿No has escuchado que te ha llamado el de recepción?

Tras un momento de incredulidad y un Yamamoto camino a la recepción, Matsuda dejó escapar una risita infantil y continuó corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Matsuda sostuvo el periódico con ambas manos, extendiéndolo ante su pecho. La mandíbula de sus compañeros fue descendiendo a medida que leían el titular que ocupaba toda la portada. Lejos de ser una coincidencia, el ordenador dio el aviso de una llamada. Todos sabían quien era y que iba a decir. El cerebro de los policías actuó por libertad propia e hizo que las bocas de estos se moviese a la vez, pronunciando las mismas palabras. Las voces del equipo y Near se fusionaron en una:

**KIRA HA VUELTO**

* * *

><p>La calzada ya quedaba cubierta por una fina capa de nieve. La luna comenzaba a hacerse ver, ocultando los últimos rayos de sol. Con ellos, los últimos coches se dirigían a sus casas después de un duro día de trabajo. Dimitri caminaba por la acera, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Después de haber realizado unas llamadas y haber movido unos pocos hilos, había dado con la dirección del apartamento de Misa. Las múltiples ideas que se le ocurrían para presentarse ante ella divagaban por su cabeza, como propagaciones que quedaban en un segundo plano en cuanto a la verdadera razón por la que iba a verla.<p>

Tengo que contarle mi historia, tiene que ser consciente del año que hizo , pensó. Tiene que pedirle perdón a Dios

El joven siguió caminando, sin embargo, a cada paso que daba, más ideas evadían su mente junto con la excitación de llevarlas a cabo.

No, no es cosa de pedirle perdón a Dios. Estoy seguro de que una chica tan guapa no sería capaz de asesinar sin pestañear si no… ,

Dimitri tragó saliva antes de atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.

–La famosa Misa Amane, está poseída –murmuró, sintiéndose cada vez más seguro de lo que decía.

Misa escuchó el sonido del timbre y extrañada, dobló cuidadosamente las cinco hojas que Light le había dejado para seguir con su plan y las guardó entre su pecho y el sujetador. Aquello le hizo preguntarse una vez más que haría cuando esas hojas se gastaran. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la versión más seria de Dimitri. A Misa no le sonaba de nada, a pesar de haber coincidido con él en el entierro de Light. Pronto se sorprendió pensando lo mono que era, y quizás su antigua Misa se hubiese aventurado a decirle que con una sonrisa estaría aún más guapo. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo ni ganas para esas tonterías inmaduras.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó disfrazando su alma muerta con una voz melodiosa.

El chico miró al cielo y se santiguó.

–Perdóname.

Misa no tuvo tiempo para mostrar confusión pues Dimitri ya se había adelantado a golpearle, desvaneciendo su realidad.

_*Yamamoto: Este personaje no es mío, no se da a conocer ni en el manga ni en el anime, sin embargo si que es obra del autor de Death Note. Lo presentó en un one-shot que realizó algo después de acabar con la serie. Es un policía que se unió al cuartel japonés después de dar por cerrado el caso Kira. El creador lo inventó para que, para variar, Matsuda tuviese a alguien con quien meterse xDD._


	4. Capítulo 4: Tensión

**Capítulo 4: Tensión**

De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, ¡Os merecéis un millón de onzas de chocolate! :D

Sus alas batían el viento con fuerza. Oscuras, como si hubiesen sido arrancadas del manto de un cuervo y puestas en su espalda a mayor escala. Moviéndose con gráciles movimientos, mantenía la cabeza mirando al frente y sus huesudos brazos caían con inercia bajo su cuerpo En su espalda, que como todo su cuerpo parecía estar rodeada por tiras de papel higiénico, un joven de no más de veinte años se agarraba a él con decisión, procurando no caer al vacío a pesar del recto y suave trayecto que llevaban. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como las alas del shinigami, eran simplemente siniestros para cualquier humano, pero como para un monstruo como el que lo sostenía en el aire, eran mucho más que ojos corrientes. Eran los ojos frutos del pacto que había llevado a cabo con él. El humano habló, pronunciando sus palabras con total claridad.

–Ya estamos cerca, lo presiento.

El shinigami se permitió girar la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos que a muchos les hacía desviar la mirada. Había sido un inconsciente pidiéndole que lo llevara volando hacia Japón. Si alguien lo veía desde la tierra, o algún radal captaba su imagen, no tardarían en hallar su paradero e investigarlo. Descubriendo posiblemente la existencia de los cuadernos de muerte. El shinigami con aspecto de momia, se estremeció al pensar que pasaría si alguien viese volar a un chico plácidamente sentado, y con nadie aparentemente que lo sujetara.

* * *

><p>Matsuda caminaba con tal lentitud que cualquiera juraría que le hacía la competencia a un caracol. Iba mascullando algo entre dientes a la vez que daba pasos torpes y frotaba sus manos cubiertas por guantes de lana negra.<p>

–Siempre me toca hacer a mí el trabajo sucio –farfulló.

Sin embargo, sabía que hablaba por hablar. No solían asignarle ninguna tarea, y cuando lo hacían, era una tarea tan simple que hasta un crío habría sido capaz de llevar a cabo. Pero esta vez Aizawa había decidido darle la oportunidad de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer. Desde el día en el Yellow Box, la actitud de Matsuda había sorprendido a todos. ¿Quién iba a esperar que fuera capaz de disparar a Light. El chico sacudió la cabeza. Lo mismo que le había hecho ganarse el respeto de sus compañeros le llenaba ahora de culpa hasta el último poro de su piel. Aquello le hizo acordarse de lo que había pasado dos semanas atrás. Había sido un beso tan tierno… Desde aquel día, Matsuda conseguía escaparse del trabajo un poco antes de lo normal para ir a visitar a Sayu, a pesar de que sus labios no habían vuelto a encontrarse. Ralentizando el paso más aún comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que había hablado con su nuevo jefe. La idea era que Matsuda se plantase en casa de Misa, y como una vez habían hecho Mogi y el mismo Aizawa, la registrara con cualquier excusa. Después de todo, nadie sospecharía que Matsuda tuviera otros planes que los que su cara simpática dijera tener. Misa no tendría ni idea de lo que tramaba y si tuviera el cuaderno no tendría opción de cambiarlo de lugar sin aviso.

Matsuda se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos.

Si estuviera en el lugar de Misa, ya estaría más que harto de que sospecharan de él.

Matsuda se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos.  
>Si estuviera en el lugar de Misa, ya estaría más que harto de que sospecharan de él.<br>Misa sería incapaz de hacer algo así por si sola.  
>De pronto, se sorprendió pensando en que podría pasar el mal trago de registrar la casa de la famosa y hacerle una visita a Sayu.<br>Acarició la idea, pensando en qué cara pondría cuando volviese a la comisaría y tuviera que informar que "no había encontrado nada".  
>Giró sobre sus talones, olvidando que lo que más le había dolido al descubrir que Light había sido Kira, era haber confiado ciegamente en él.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuk comenzó a girar su cuello y a cambiar la posición de sus brazos, divertido. Sin embargo, no despegó la mirada de su humana ni un solo segundo.<br>Su risa, cual gorgoteo, envolvió la habitación.

Dimitri apagó la luz, y comprobó por enésima vez que las cuerdas que ataban a Misa a la cama quedaban perfectamente atadas.  
>Meditó la idea de amordazarle la boca, pero si llegase a ser necesario podría hacerlo más adelante.<br>El joven sostuvo la biblia delante de su pecho.  
>Los ojos de Misa se dirigieron a algo verde con lo que jugaban sus dedos: Romero.<br>La idea de lo que aquel chico estaba a punto de hacer con ella le horrorizó de manera tan sobrenatural que parecía haber sido atravesada por una ola de calor que quería indagar a través de sus poros, y penetrar cada fibra de su piel, hasta llegar a sus ojos y hacerlos relucir como un rayo de luz azul.  
>–Ryuk, mátame<br>El shinigami se dio el lujo de mostrarse sorprendido y no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver cada uno de sus afilados dientes.  
>–No voy a hacerlo Misa –dijo chistoso–. Te dije que no te mataría a ti a no ser que se diera contigo una situación parecida a la que se dio con Light. Te di mi palabra –concluyó, ahogando una terrible risa.<br>La humana observó como el muchacho, intrigado por saber con quien hablaba Misa, o con quien creía que hablaba pues allí no había nadie, hacía brotar de sus labios las palabras de aquel libro que sostenía.  
>Dimitri iba a ejercer un exorcismo sobre ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Matsuda la siguió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.<br>Desde que el chico la visitaba, sonreír parecía algo menos corrupto en aquella casa.  
>– ¿Sabes? He decido que en el próximo semestre volveré a retomar los estudios.<br>El joven sonrió ampliamente, mostrándose verdaderamente feliz porque hubiese decidido hacer algo en su vida. Sin embargo, aquello le hizo acordarse de la gran diferencia de edad que había entre una y otro.  
>–Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso.<br>–Matsuda si no fuese por ti, sabes que yo…  
>Si no fuese por mí, tu hermano no estaría muerto –pensó Matsuda.<br>– ¡Quiero irme a vivir contigo! –exclamó Sayu.  
>Los segundos que acontecieron después de sus palabras parecieron la escena siguiente a la declaración de una sentencia.<br>– ¿¡Qué! ¿Así? ¿Tan pronto? Sayu, creo que te estás precipitando.  
>–Pe… pero tú has sido el único capaz de animarme. Cuando estamos juntos soy feliz Matsu. Quiero que me lleves contigo, a tu piso o a cualquier otro lugar que me recuerde menos a este infierno. Por… favor.<br>Matsuda sopesó realmente la idea. Aquello le resultaba tan irreal. Solo se habían besado una vez y ahora quería compartir su vida con él. ¿Era eso el amor?  
>Como si una divinidad superior hubiese oído sus pensamientos, una fuerza mayor a la conciencia le hizo levantarse, y se colocó justo delante de la chica, que lo miraba con aquel aire angelical suyo, que parecía desearlo todo.<br>Previo al beso, acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y dejó escapar algo parecido a un gemido.  
>La besó con suavidad, mostrando ternura en cada uno de sus movimientos.<br>La chica se dejó llevar, boqueando como lo haría un pez y rozando cada vez más sus lenguas. Como si todo fuese un proceso gradual.  
>Matsuda separó sus labios y comenzó a dejar por su cuello un rastro de besos descendiente.<br>Sayu, lejos de quedarse solamente gimiendo empotrada contra la pared, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa con brusquedad.  
>Matsuda despegó con ternura los labios de su pecho y copió el gesto de Sayu, comenzando a desnudarla.<br>La chica dejó a Matsu con la camisa abierta y deslizó pícaramente un dedo por el pecho de él, hasta llegar al pantalón, que ya dejaba percibir la presencia de algo que forzaba el tejido por salir.  
>–Te quiero –susurró mordiendo su oreja.<br>Aquellas palabras hicieron que Matsuda se sintiese embriagado por una sensación de placer y complacencia. Al menos, antes de que aquellas palabras pareciesen haber despertado en él la culpa por haber matado al hermano de la chica que iba a hacer suya.  
>¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? –se preguntó a sí mismo.<br>Se separó del cuerpo de Sayu y evitando su mirada, comenzó a vestirse.  
>–Lo siento –dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.<p>

* * *

><p>Misa meditó las opciones que tenía para parar aquello.<br>Podía dejar al cura obrar sobre ella, y que viera que no la poseía ningún ser maligno. Pero… ¿Y si sí que lo tenía realmente? ¿Y si aquel que usara la Death Note estuviese poseído por un ente maligno?  
>Tumbada sobre la cama ladeó la cabeza.<br>Ella había visto en las películas cuanto parecía doler eso, y por eso le había pedido a Ryuk que la matara. Sería una excusa perfecta para que Light entendiera porqué no había seguido con su cometido y la amara para siempre. Después de todo, morir sería lo mejor que podía pasarle.  
>El shinigami tampoco estaría dispuesto a matarlo a él. Eso significaría alargar la vida de Amane y como consecuencia moriría el mismo portador de la muerte.<br>Tenía que ocurrírsele algo, y pronto. Así que decidió improvisar mientras su diminuto cerebro buscaba una solución.  
>– ¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que su voz estaba a punto de quebrantar en llanto.<br>El chico bajó la mirada. Quizás si que debería contarle porqué hacía aquello, alomejor ella no sabía que lo que hacía era malo. Quizás no fuese consciente y él fuese el único capaz de hacer que se retractara.  
>–Debes confesarte ante Dios, Amane. Él sabrá perdonarte.<br>A su pesar, Misa no pudo evitar sonrió.  
>– ¿De verdad crees que si Dios existiese no hubiese acabado conmigo ya? Dios es Kira, él es la justicia –la joven se mordió la lengua después de pronunciar aquello. Se había olvidado de que en aquellos términos, debía hablar de Kira como si fuese ella, y ser consciente de que había tomado el rol de Light de forma permanente. –Dios soy yo.<br>–Estás loca.  
>– ¿No estaba poseída? –se burló Misa.<br>Dimitri vio entonces lo absurdo que había sido intentar dialogar con ella, y se dispuso a proseguir con su tarea.  
>–Si continúas, te mataré igual que he hecho con todos, y después mataré a todos los amigos y familia que tengas –sonó tan cruel que se asustó ella misma. Por primera vez en todo aquel tiempo, se dio cuenta del significado que aquellas palabras tenían. Ella, jugaba con la vida de las personas a su son, cada vez que se le antojaba, a pesar de juzgarlos con el criterio de su amado. Por primera vez se preguntó como era capaz de hacer aquello. El dolor que tenía ella en aquel momento por haber perdido a Light, tan inmenso que carcomía su alma, podría haberlo sufrido cualquier persona cuarenta segundos después de que ella hubiese escrito el nombre de alguien en su libreta.<br>Como si esas palabras hubieran sido las que hubiese estado esperando, Dimitri explotó.  
>– ¡Hazlo! –La tentó. – Ya lo hiciste, ¿No lo recuerdas? Mataste a mi hermano, Kira.<br>Había sido acusado por violar a una menor, y sin darle oportunidad al juez, tú decidiste. –El hecho de estar contado lo que le había llevado a aquella situación le hizo sentir un escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal. – ¿Qué ganas con todo esto? –preguntó, advirtiendo que estaba perdiendo la serenidad. –Realmente no entiendo porqué lo haces. Eres un ser horrible y detestable. Por eso vine a Japón, para vengar a mi hermano y a todos aquellos a los que les hiciste sufrir.  
>Fue entonces cuando Misa lo identificó como el aprendiz de sacerdote que había velado a Light.<br>–Pero nunca imaginé que me fuese tan fácil llegar hasta ti.  
>Misa guardó silenció, esperando que ocurriese un milagro. Sin embargo, el chico había secado sus lágrimas y siguió con lo suyo. Misa admiró su nobleza. Había matado a su hermano y él no pensaba que era un ser malo por naturaleza, sino que dejaba y creía en la posibilidad de que estuviese poseída.<br>De repente, a Misa se le ocurrió algo que su amado Light se había atrevido a hacer en el pasado.  
>Dirigió su cabeza hacia su pechó, y comenzó a moverla con intención de sacar algo que guardaba entre su pecho y el sujetador.<br>Dimitri se percató de que sujetaba con los dientes unos papeles cuidadosamente doblados y por puro instinto se los arrancó de la boca.  
>¡Bingo! –pensó Misa.<br>Lo que ocurrió a continuación sucedió con tal rapidez que un pestañeo podría haber sido juzgado por artificial.  
>Dimitri dejó caer la biblia al suelo a la vez que prorrumpía en un ordinario grito.<br>Desde el otro lado de la habitación Ryuk lo miraba sonriendo. Misa había sido muy lista.  
>– ¿Qué cojones es eso? –preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño a la vez que retrocedía hasta que sus pies chocaron con la pared.<br>–No quería llegar a esto, pues solo mato a aquellos que han cometido crímenes o han desafiado a la justicia. Pero debes saber que él es Ryuk, mi shinigami. Es el que obra por mí, y si no me desatas y te vas, te matará en los próximos diez minutos.  
>Dimitri, crédulo, obedeció pidiéndole a Misa que por favor mantuviera a aquel monstruo lo más lejos posible. Realmente asustado, dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas.<br>Acto seguido echó a correr, sin darle oportunidad a Misa de averiguar su nombre para poder matarlo, y llevándose con él las hojas que le habían permitido ver al shinigami.


	5. Capítulo 5: Kaiser

**Dos semanas después**

La única hoja que Dimitri había dejado tras su paso era en la que Light había dejado las indicaciones que Misa debía llevar a cabo.  
>La cantante suspiró, exhausta.<br>Había ocupado hasta el último espacio libre de la hoja para acabar con todos los criminales que había podido.  
>– ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Ryuk.<br>Misa se limpió las gotas de sudor que poblaban su frente y que amenazaban con resbalar por su rostro.  
>–Necesito una libreta. Eso, o encontrar al cura chiflado.<br>–Eso solo sería algo temporal –dijo, metiéndose la mano en la boca que había pasado por detrás del cuello.  
>–Es mejor que nada, ¿No Ryuk? –Misa hizo girar una manzana entre sus dedos. Después de que el shinigami solo tuviese ojos para el fruto, como si irradiara ondas hipnóticas, la chica la lanzó al aire y Ryuk se lanzó a por ella, con tal efecto de rapidez que pareciese ocurrir una desgracia si cayera al suelo.<br>– ¿Y qué opinas del equipo de policía? ¿Debería matarlo?  
>– ¿Y a mí que me cuentas?<br>Misa dejó escapar un sonido apagado, el cual recordaba a una triste risa.  
>–Rem siempre me aconsejaba. –Dejó un intervalo de tiempo consumido por el silencio, pero no tardó en darle fin, víctima de sus temores. –El problema es el siguiente: Si los mato, pondría en sobrealerta a Near y posiblemente acabaría llegando hasta mí; cosa que no se porqué aún no ha hecho. Es una lástima no conocer su nombre, ¿No crees? Seguro que Light sabría lo que hacer sin tener que pensarlo tanto.<br>Ryuk siguió jugando con las partes de su cuerpo como si fuese un muñeco.  
>Podría decirle lo que había visto en el Yellow Box, que sabía que el nombre de Near era Nate River, o simplemente confesarle que podría matar a cualquiera de los policías y especificando la causa de su muerte, obligarlo a escribir el verdadero nombre de Near antes de morir, pero calló. Sabiendo que a Misa nunca se le ocurriría la posibilidad de que alguno del cuartel conociera el verdadero rostro y nombre del gran N.<br>Misa blasfemó algo por lo bajó y cogió otra de las manzanas rojas del canasto.  
>–Hagamos el trato, Ryuk.<br>Esta vez el shinigami habló con calma, sin embargo, resultaba demasiado evidente que bajo su tono de voz ocultaba las ganas de reír con fuerza.  
>–No es posible Misa. Recuerda que un shinigami solo puede hacer el trato del ojo con el humano propietario del cuaderno. Tú no eres propietaria de ninguno. Fue Nate el primero que tocó el Death Note después de que Light muriese.<br>Las pupilas de la humana se dilataron en el acto, ocultando parte del color de sus ojos, como la luna ocultaba los rayos del sol.  
>Por un eterno momento, Misa abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, como si quisiese decir algo y las palabras se les escapasen con tal rapidez que le era imposible pronunciarlas.<br>–Si no soy propietaria de ningún cuaderno… –susurró. –Aquel cura podría matarme cuando quisiera.*  
>Misa se mordió el labio, intentado concienciarse de que Dimitri era demasiado humilde como para usar un arma. Pero… ¿Sabría Dimitri para que servían aquellas hojas que se había llevado sin ni siquiera pretenderlo?<p>

Matsuda gritaba como loco desde las gradas, apoyando a su actriz favorita mientras se dejaba la voz.  
>Misa le respondía desde abajo con una gran sonrisa, mientras veía a los de seguridad cada vez más incómodos con la situación.<br>Ella se acercó para aclararles que se trataba de un amigo.  
>Continuó rodando la escena, sintiéndose algo incómoda por no tener a Ryuk revoloteando a su lado, sino que lo observaba todo a elevados metros del suelo.<br>A sabiendas de que Matsuda iba a ir a ver la grabación, le había pedido al shinigami que se mantuviese en algún lugar oculto para el humano, ya que el chico había tocado la Death Note antes de ser quemada y podría verlo. Delatándola así.  
>–Ankira, pero es que yo… te amo –decía el galán que ocupaba el puesto de enamorado en la película que grababan.<br>–Y yo, pero sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser posible.  
>Matsuda se levantó de su asiento y alzando los brazos al cielo gritó:<br>– ¡Bien dicho MisaMisa! ¡Que le jodan a ese interesado!  
>La actriz torció el labio, sabiendo perfectamente que tendría que volver a grabar la escena por culpa de la intervención del policía.<br>Se apoyó en la falsa fuente que hacía las veces de escenario y dirigió la mirada a las gradas, centrándose en su amigo, que parecía más un fan loco.  
>Los guardas lo levantaban ya de su asiento de malas maneras y arrastraban de él, mientras Matsuda argumentaba ser policía.<br>Misa dejó sonar una carcajada tan infantil que hizo reír al público. Había olvidado que tenía el micro conectado.  
>–Esta es la diferencia de ver la peli en el cine, a verla en directo –dijo a modo de excusa para su amigo. Después hizo vibrar sus labios y tras cerrar los ojos, se volvió a meter en el personaje de Ankira.<p>

-Détente –le dijo su shinigami.  
>El humano obedeció, esperando que alguna palabra emanara de sus labios.<br>-Allí está Ryuk, –dijo señalando un punto cualquiera en el cielo. – Estoy seguro de que él posee al humano que se hace llamar Kira.  
>Kaiser sonrió.<br>-¿Llevará su cuaderno encima?  
>-No sabría responderte a eso.<br>-Bueno, entonces tendremos que averiguarlo.

Tras ver que el shinigami parecía estar suspendido sobre el estadio dedicado toda la tarde a la grabación de una película protagonizada por Misa Amane, se dirigió con paso tranquilo a la puerta, que quedaba custodiada por un portero que vestía tan oscuro como el mismo Kaiser.  
>Mientras éste lo examinaba de arriba a abajo, Kaiser pensó en qué hacer una vez entrara. El shinigami podría seguir a cualquier actor o incluso a una persona cualquiera del público tan grande.<br>Ryuk se mantenía alejado de todos, alzando sus alas al viento. Como si alguien se lo hubiese ordenado.  
>Por regla general el shinigami no debía separarse de su humano. Quizás Kira solo salía cuando estaba rodeado de grandes multitudes para poder llevar a cabo, justamente, ese tipo de precauciones.<br>El portero emitió un gruñido y se desplazó hacia la derecha para dejarlo pasar.  
>Le dedicó una educada sonrisa y avanzó, encontrándose exactamente con lo que esperaba.<br>Los camerinos de los actores se encontraban vigilados por unos guardias que miraban ahora el rodaje sin perderse si quiera una escena.  
>Miró a su alrededor, nadie se fijaba en él, que quedaba cubierto por la sombra del edificio.<br>Cerró los ojos y contuvo la risa que le producía burlar algo con tal facilidad.  
>Apostaría por el primer camerino que se encontrara en el pasillo.<br>–Es un comienzo –Se dijo.  
>Entró en el edificio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin ser consciente de que los ojos amarillos y rojos de Ryuk, le observaban desde el cielo.<p>

Kaiser pidió a su shinigami forzar la cerradura con una de sus largas uñas. Gook obedeció.  
>El joven le dio una mirada circular a la pequeña habitación. No parecía lugar para esconder algo.<br>Movió unos cuantos libros desinteresado y sin miedo de ser descubierto. Lo único que parecía esconderse allí, era el polvo.  
>Rodó los ojos y se sentó en la única silla que había.<br>El shinigami se apoyó en su hombro, y como si el tacto de éste hubiese hecho encender una bombilla en el interior del humano, se levantó dando un salto.  
>– ¿Has traído eso? –le preguntó.<br>Gook asintió.  
>–Entonces, lo dejaremos aquí. En la mesa.<br>Su shinigami volvió a asentir y en el justo momento en el que lo dejó algo oculto por un libro, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que Kaiser se precipitara con velocidad hacia el exterior, abriéndose paso a empujones.

_*Misa dice eso porque una de las características del cuaderno, es que ningún humano o shinigami puede acabar con la vida de un humano poseedor del Death Note, excepto su shinigami propietario. Por lo que si Misa no es propietaria de las hojas, (recordemos que las hojas no pierden sus propiedades aunque a la libreta le ocurra algo, o simplemente sean arrancadas) Dimitri, o cualquier ser con Death Note podría matarla_


	6. Capítulo 6: Fiesta

Irreconocible. El término que la caracterizaba.  
>Disfrazada. La definición correcta.<br>Provocando que el sonido emanante del roce de los tacones contra el suelo endulzara sus oídos.  
>Eclipsando los últimos rayos de sol con cada uno de sus elegantes pasos, en los cuales, sus tacones de cristal, desprendían brillo cual la estela de un hada.<br>Siguiendo las notas de música que se oían cada vez más cerca como un perro se guía por su olfato.  
>Introduciéndose en las últimas sombras del día, rodeando el gran muro que rodeaba la mansión y sus grandes jardines.<br>Al llegar a la verja, pintada de un matiz tan negro como la propia noche que se avecinaba, la joven se sujetó a las barras sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
>–Identificación, por favor –le sorprendió la voz gruesa de un hombre.<br>Misa sonrió, y llevando su única mano libre al cuello, sacó de debajo del vestido un colgante con forma de llave. La hizo ascender por su cabeza y una vez fuera, se la puso en la mano al guardia, que comenzó a mirar el objeto minuciosamente y con cara de pocos amigos.

_Avisada por Ryuk, Misa había dejado a todos con la boca abierta cuando dejando de grabar la escena, comenzó a correr como una loca hacia los camerinos.  
>Ordenándoles a los policías que le siguieran, y sorprendiendo a un chico en su habitación.<br>Misa frunció el ceño cuando este salió disparado. La guardia tras él.  
>–Eh, Misa. Esos dos han dejado algo –dijo Ryuk, recordándole que no había ido solo. Misa se dio la vuelta y siguió con la mirada el dedo esquelético de Ryuk que señalaba una de las mesas.<em>

Tras cerciorarse de que la llave no era una réplica, se la devolvió a la joven. Acto seguido pulsó el botón de una máquina con aspecto de walkie talkie que quedaba sujeta a una hebilla de su pantalón.  
>Después de emitir un par de chirridos propios del hierro, la verja comenzó a deslizarse, produciendo más y más fuertes. La rubia se llevó de nuevo la mano libre a la boca, luchando contra la dentera.<p>

_Misa abrió el sobre y se encontró con una llave que quedaba atada a una fina cadena de plata.  
>Algo menos destacada, un nota que no tardó en leer.<br>Increíblemente, fue incapaz de no leerla con el mismo tono de voz distorsionado que usaba L.  
>"Hola Kira.<br>Si estás leyendo esto, significa que has sido más avispada de lo que muchos otros habrían sido capaces.  
>Es evidente que ahora mismo te preocupa que conozca tu identidad, sin embargo, te suplico que no te sientas así.<br>Yo mismo tengo un Death Note, y se como estás trabajando para llevar a cabo tu plan.  
>Sin embargo, no dejo de ser uno más de tus súbditos.<br>Me gustaría que pudiésemos hablar en persona. Quizás te interese tener otras manos, para distraer a la policía o para tus propios planes…"  
>Misa dejó de leer, dándose cuenta de que aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para obtener por fin, otra Death Note.<em>

Se apartó el pelo de la máscara rosada, que en vez de quedar sujeta a su cara por una goma, la mantenía siempre agarrada de un fino palo del mismo color. La máscara tan solo cubría la primera mitad de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su sonrisa, que resultaba siempre húmeda por el brillo que le había aplicado.  
>Recordó que el plan consistía en pasar desapercibida en la fiesta como una invitada más, hasta recibir una señal del hombre que la había citado allí.<p>

Miró a su alrededor, viendo gente por todos lados alrededor del muro. Pegados los unos a los otros, entregándose al compás de la música. Como fantasmas que acudían a la llamada del baile y rompían su rostro oculto en risas.  
>Todos disfrazados.<br>–Yo soy la que mejor va, ¿Verdad Ryuk? –preguntó revisando el vestido que cubría su cuerpo, que parecía haber sido sacado de la época medieval.  
>Tapaba su torso con una blusa de hombros descubiertos, de mangas cortas y terminaciones de encaje. Bordada asimétricamente.<br>La sencillez del disfraz alternaba entre el rosa pálido y el chicle.  
>La blusa caía en falda, rematando los filos por cortes que caían desde arriba a modo de cuchillas.<br>Ryuk rió.  
>–Eres como una manzana de chicle.<br>Amane le dedicó una mirada más cruel de la que sería capaz de adaptar usando la Death note.

Sentada en uno de los bancos que parecían ser elementos decorativos para aquel lugar, Misa se encontraba bebiendo las últimas gotas de champan que bañaban su copa.  
>Observando todo a través de su máscara, y comenzando a aburrirse.<br>–Eh, Misa. A lo mejor se ha quedado contigo.  
>–Bueno, tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo recordándose que todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por Light.<br>De pronto, su móvil comenzó a vibrar.  
>Lo sacó con una rapidez desesperante, sin dejarle tiempo a sonar.<br>–Vaya, así que la señal se trataba simplemente de un mensaje –murmuró Ryuk algo decepcionado. – Parece que es demasiado fácil localizarte Misa.  
>La actriz ignoró su comentario y leyó el contenido del mensaje en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que solo pudieran oírlo ellos dos.<br>–Te espero en el número 3.  
>Movida por un resorte, dirigió la mirada a la mansión.<br>Tres plantas –pensó.

Sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de aquel lugar tan tétrico, Misa avanzaba con paso firme, siempre seguida por Ryuk.  
>La luz, tan escasa como la que poblaba en el corazón de un shinigami, se colaba por los huecos que las persianas dejaban tras haber sido corridas.<br>– ¿Quién demonios se molestaría en hacer una fiesta llena de gente solamente por hablar contigo? ¿No habría sido más fácil citarte en privado? –preguntó Ryuk.  
>–Bueno, parece que es rico. Ya deberías de saber que a los ricos les encanta derrochar el dinero.<p>

Arrastrando la cola de su disfraz, y haciendo crujir la madera bajo sus pies, Misa subió el último escalón.  
>Lo que vio a continuación fue algo verdaderamente sorprendente.<br>A diferencia de las demás plantas, aquella no estaba dividida en habitaciones. No había pasillos, ni ventanas. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el sonido lejano de la música y las risas.  
>Solo era una enorme habitación, cubierta de parquet y sumida en una terrible oscuridad.<br>Cuando Misa apareció, un foco que quedaba sujeto del techo alumbró a alguien que la observaba probablemente desde que había puesto un pie en la primera planta.  
>Misa a su vez, lo observó detenidamente.<br>El ser humano que estaba frente a ella, se encontraba sentado en aquel suelo que poblaba toda la casa. Vistiendo un pijama de color gris y cubriendo su rostro completamente con la máscara de un rostro que se le hacía algo familiar...  
>En realidad, se le hacía totalmente familiar.<br>La joven escupió al suelo.  
>–Antes si quiera de pensar en él, deberías de pensártelo dos veces.<br>Amane dejó caer al suelo su careta, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí cuanto antes.  
>La habitación, de repente, quedó completamente iluminada.<br>El chico que había tenido el valor de disfrazarse de Light, se sacó también su máscara y la dejó caer al suelo. Dejando al descubierto un cabello tan grisáceo como su pijama.  
>–Halle –pronunció con total claridad. Y ésta, sin necesidad de recibir ninguna orden y mucho menos asustarte por el shinigami que quedaba mirándola, surgió de las sombras y corrió a arrestar a Misa.<p> 


End file.
